Panny Cunningham and Her Recycling Family
Panny Cunningham and Her Recycling Family is a 3011 live-action independent film starring the family group The Cunninghams that was originally released by them on Friday, February 22, 3011. The film was directed by Panny Cunningham, the youngest of all the four siblings, along with her next older brother Centon Cunningham, her second older brother Xavier Cunningham, her older sister Oestalian Cunningham, her mother Rista Cunningham, and her father Steve Cunningham. It is focused on a young 10-year-old girl named Panny Cunningham (as herself) who loves recycling, along with her older brothers named Centon Cunningham (as himself), Xavier Cunningham (as himself), her older sister named Oestalian Cunningham (as herself), her mother named Rista Cunningham (as herself), and her father named Steve Cunningham (as himself) who also loves recycling. Plot Panny Cunningham is a 10-year-old girl with a caring personality with two brothers Centon Cunningham, Xavier Cunningham and one sister Oestalian Cunningham. She has great family life experience with her mom Rista Cunningham and her dad Steve Cunningham. Panny and her family lives in the eastside of Castineland in the neighborhood of Poloskia. She was born in Norrisville, Sintopia on March 25, 3001. After all the Cunninghams moved to Castineland in 3005, they had fun walking around Poloskia Park, the most soothing and peaceful public park in Castineland. In 3010, they moved to another Castineland neighborhood of Studio Town. Studio Town has pretty houses and condos. It is almost like Los Angeles. Hollywood City is on the other side of the street called Studio Avenue. Panny and the Cunninghams want to be actors. Panny is interested in recycling. She wants to make a movie about recycling and she wants all her family to be in it. In 3011, the Cunninghams directed and casted the movie called "Panny Cunningham and Her Recycling Family". But that's not all! The family traveled all across Sintopia in order to make that movie. They all visited all Sintopia recycling centers in Castineland, Sintopia City, Cornelius City, Rotando, Oostlalington City, Merrimack, Norrisville, Whatchington and Binary City. After all these cities, they visit Rieckeville. Rieckeville has the largest recycling center in Sintopia. The Rieckeville Recycling Facility was established in 2880. It was the funnest moment in the 2880s. It was a complete success for Queen 2266. Oestalian was surprised. It took two decades to get it done. Centon says "Rieckeville is an awesome town with beautiful houses. I wish we could live there after Panny was born!". The Cunninghams agree with him. It is an awesome town. Back in Castineland, Panny and her family went downtown to the Castineland Chamber to show Castinelanders the movie they made, all about recycling. The Castinelanders loves it, the Sintopiators loves it, the Cornelians loves it, the Rotandians loves it, the Oostlalingtanians loves it, the Merrimackers loves it, the Norrisons loves it, the Whatchingtonians loves it, the Binariters loves it and the Rieckevillers loves it. The movie has been spread all across the United States. The whole country loves it, too. Characters All the characters of Panny Cunningham and Her Recycling Family were portrayed by themselves. Main * [[Panny Cunningham|'Panny Cunningham']] (as herself) – A 10-year-old preteen girl and the youngest of the siblings. She is the one who inspired Sintopians and Americans to recycle instead of trashing (throwing materials in garbage). * [[Centon Cunningham|'Centon Cunningham']] (as himself) – A 12-year-old preteen boy and the second youngest of the siblings. He is the one who represents Panny Cunningham's film at the Castineland Chamber. * [[Xavier Cunningham|'Xavier Cunningham']] (as himself) – A 14-year-old teenage boy and the second oldest of the siblings. He is the smartest one in he family. He is the one who explains to all the Castinelanders not to throw trash on the ground, though Castineland is the cleanest city in the world. * [[Oestalian Cunningham|'Oestalian Cunningham']] (as herself) – A 16-year-old teenage girl and the oldest of the siblings. She is the one who helps Panny Cunningham work the cameras, the lighting, and other filming equipment. * [[Rista Cunningham|'Rista Cunningham']] (as herself) – A 31-year-old woman and the mother of the family. She is the one who told all the bosses, supervisors, managers and employees that she, her daughter Panny, her husband Steve, and her kids that they're making a movie. * [[Steve Cunningham|'Steve Cunningham']] (as himself) – A 35-year-old man and the father of the family. He is the one who drives the family across the state of Sintopia city to city and takes pictures of the recycling centers with his Canon camera. Production They released their movie on Friday, February 22, 3011. On Saturday, March 23, 3011, the movie was nominated for Favorite Movie and had won it on the 28th Annual Sintopia Choice Awards. The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on Tuesday, February 4, 3012. In early 3013, The Cunninghams agreed to Queen 2266 and the employees at MillenniumWorld to make MillenniumWorld Television an original channel for their film. The film was first seen at the Sintopia Theatre in Castineland, Sintopia on Wednesday, February 20, 3011. A Sintopia Channel television series ''The Cunninghams ''is based on the film and premiered on February 20, 3013. Category:3011 independent films Category:Films set in Sintopia Category:Films set in Castineland Category:Films set in Sintopia City Category:Films set in Cornelius City Category:Films set in Rotando, Sintopia Category:Films set in Oostlalington City Category:Films set in Merrimack, Sintopia Category:Films set in Norrisville, Sintopia Category:Films set in Whatchington Category:Films set in Binary City Category:Films set in Rieckeville Category:Live-action films Category:American children's films Category:American films Category:MillenniumWorld Television films Category:The Cunninghams